bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gus Grav
Gus Grav was part of the Vexos organization, until he and Spectra betrayed them. He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He used Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teamed up with the Subterra Primo Vulcan. He was presumed to die while battling against King Zenoheld, but then he is shown in Zenoheld's prison with Hydron, after an attack from Farbros he and Rex Vulcan were blown away. In episode 42, Spectra states that Gus disappeared without a trace, but in episode 49, however, Gus was shown in a jail along with Prince Hydron. This must mean that Keith believes that Gus is dead. Biography Gus has also shown to have a great loyalty to Spectra Phantom, believing that he has the answer to all that has been happening and was willing to follow him no matter what. Gus also tried to look out for Spectra whenever possible. Especially when it comes to bringing Mira to the Vexos, as he thought that his plan will backfire on him. He revealed he used to be a normal brawler not working for Vexos, and even faced off against Spectra. After losing however he pledged his loyalty. He is shown animosity from other Vexos battlers (namely Lync and Mylene) as "Spectra's little pet" and "Spectra's little lapdog" Mira introduces him to Dan as a "weasel, but the top Subterra brawler and a tough opponent" He hates Earth and Prince Hydron, but is fascinated by stuff on Earth such as "juice in a box." He said "Master Spectra! Wake up! Did you know Earth has juice in boxes?!" Even Spectra is shown to be angry with him at one point on Earth. In episode twelve it is revealed Spectra trained in battling. He enjoys psyching his opponents out. Gus is shown to be a very powerful brawler when he defeats Dan in a brawl. In episode 6 Gus is defeated by Shun when he attacks Vulcan. Later he is defeated by Mira, causing Spectra to take off his mask, something Gus urged him not to do. Once the resistance and the Vexos made it back to New Vestroia, Gus keeps a close watch on Mira, as he doesn't trust her. Once the brawlers get to Gamma City, Dan and Ace face often against Gus and Mira. Spectra beforehand had Gus and Mira take the Bakugan that were being developed for Prince Hydron to test for himself. However, due to Mira purposely throwing the match, Gus and Mira lose, all six of the Bakugan are captured, and the last Dimension Controller is destroyed. Gus then overhears the other Vexos planning on betraying Spectra and taking Professor Clay with them. Gus goes to Lync, having him go to Spectra for him, Lync double-crosses him and knocks him out and locks him up in a room. Later, when Spectra is brawling, Gus finds Elico and Mega Brontes, only to be "thrown out like the trash" by Mylene Pharaoh because she does not think that it is wise to have a weapon with feelings. Gus then rides Primo Vulcan and saves Spectra after his fight with Dan. He also regrets to inform him that Mylene is intending to blame the whole thing on him. He has quit the Vexos and works with Spectra.He has also made Primo Vulcan, Mega Brontes and Elico evolved due to Chaos Ability X. He faces Volt and wins but after the battle he throws Brontes back into New Vestroia saying that, "you have served your purpose but now I am done with you", but it looked more like he took pity on Volt due to his look. After Dan defeats Spectra in a battle, Spectra and Gus agree to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra and Gus arrive on the Mother Palace along with the Resistance and confront the Vexos. He then challenges Zenoheld after the Vexos insult and accuse Spectra. He loses at the end of the episode, and he presumably lost his life, along with Rex Vulcan. Blast Elico and Hexados however actually died trying to protect him and Vulcan. His last words were to Spectra and wishing him fair well. In the end of episode 39 he apparently learned what Dan had tried to tell him from episode 5 about how much friendship matters because when King Zenoheld told him their battle would cost him everything Gus laughed and said: "No matter what happens you'll never take away the bond of loyalty and friendship that I share with Master Spectra!" and he was greatly upset when Blast Elico and Hexados where destroied and when Rex Vulcan's armor was cracked, not to mention he apparently grew a giant bond of friendship with Vulcan in the end of the episode. Rex Vulcan and Gus are still alive but in Zenoheld's Jail. In episode 49, he is shown to be in a cell alongside Hydron. This proves that he did not not die, but Hexados and Blast Elico did. Bakugan He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. * Subterra Primo Vulcan (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Rex Vulcan (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 31, using Chaos Ability X) (Armor is cracked and hand weapons are destroyed, but he is still alive) * Subterra Hexados (Bakugan Trap) (Deceased) * Aquos Elico (Found in episode 25) ** Aquos Blast Elico (Evolved Elico- evolved due to Chaos Ability X) (Deceased) * Haos Mega Brontes (Found in episode 25) ** Haos Alto Brontes (Evolved Brontes- evolved due to Chaos Ability X) (Threw Away) * Ventus Spitarm (Tested, but taken by Dan) * Haos Brachium (Tested, but taken by Dan) * Aquos Grafias (Tested, but taken by Dan) Gallery Gv.jpg|Gus's original outfit Gvnc.jpg|Gus without his coat Gus dies.jpg|Gus blasted by Fabros Gapv.jpg|Gus Grav and Primo Vulcan Garv.jpg|Gus Grav and Rex Vulcan gsgs.jpg|Gus imprisoned Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Poor Articles Category:Vexos